


Can I Have This Dance?

by Queen_Eliz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #cdf21, #cdflopinhos, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Clube dos Flopinhos, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, KaiXing, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Byun Baekhyun, Minor Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Minor Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Oral Sex, Past Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Past and Present, Romance, Smut, Time Skips, Top Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/pseuds/Queen_Eliz
Summary: “Ao alcançar a maioridade, todos recebiam em algum lugar de seu corpo a sua marca de alma gêmea.No passado, o Príncipe Jongin acordou com uma linda flor de lótus em seu pulso, desenhada em traços finos e suaves. Embora os deuses tivessem lhe dado o meio de encontrar sua outra metade, o destino ainda havia tirado Yixing de suas mãos. Seu casamento estava arranjado com o Imperador Wu Yifan, e no dia de sua festa Yixing, seu destinado, lhe tirou para dançar. Jongin não podia acreditar que os deuses estivessem sendo tão cruéis a esse ponto.No futuro, ao completar 18 anos, o Príncipe Kai acordou com uma dor em seu peito, quando as iniciais de sua alma gêmea surgiram. ZY. Todos sabiam o que uma marca com iniciais significavam e o que ele mais desejava era poder encontrá-lo, mas por ironia do destino, ele estava prometido em casamento ao Herdeiro Chinês, Lay.”| Soulmates!AU | KaiXing | Clube dos Flopinhos - Desafio Roxo | Disponível no Social Spirit |
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. No passado, te encontrei...

**Author's Note:**

> Olá!! Estou tão feliz de poder participar em mais um desafio! E agora com um casal que eu a tempos queria escrever algo!! Eu tenho um fraco muito grande por KaiXing e espero que gostem dessa história!
> 
> ↬ Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Roxo - Soulmate!AU do ["Clube dos Flopinhos"](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/flopinhos)  
> ↬ Muito obrigada minha queria amiga Lê pela betagem da fic!  
> ↬ Essa história conta com 4 capítulos. Os dois primeiros são no passado, o terceiro e quarto se passam no presente!  
> ↬ Apenas para não ficarem confusos: No passado o sobrenome de Jongin é "Oh", no presente seu sobrenome é "Kim".

☙♛☙

Um movimento mais brusco da carruagem despertou Jongin de seu sono. Ele estava exausto, e a viagem parecia nunca terminar. Ainda piscando vagarosamente, tentando espantar o sono de seu cérebro, forçou seus olhos a focar no ambiente distinto que surgia pela janela do seu veículo.

As terras pertencentes ao Imperador Wu eram, realmente, muito bonitas. Jongin cresceu ouvindo sobre o lugar recoberto de planícies, com terras férteis e cheias dos melhores frutos, onde o povo prosperava e a riqueza do reino era sinônimo da riqueza do povo. As histórias que ouvia sobre o outro reino sempre eram as melhores, sempre exaltando toda a beleza que ele possuía e, claro, sempre glorificando o responsável por tudo isso: o Imperador e seus esplendorosos guerreiros.

Os guerreiros… esse era um dos motivos da mudança de Jongin para outro reino. A harmonia conquistada naquele império se dava graças às forças militares que o Imperador detinha em suas mãos. Não que ele fosse uma pessoa cruel  — Jongin se certificou de se informar sobre isso  — , mas  os ascendentes de Yifan não eram os melhores com seu súditos, e ele teve uma árdua jornada para recobrar essa confiança quando assumiu o trono tão jovem. Eloquente, inspirou homens e mulheres a apoiá-lo e lutar ao seu lado; protegeu as crianças e idosos, construiu moradias mais apropriadas para o inverno e deu voz a quem estava nas lavouras cuidando da alimentação da população.

Mesmo com tanta exaltação ao seu soberano, não era difícil de ouvir por outras línguas que um dos grandes responsáveis pelo seu comportamento digno era seu homem de maior confiança, seu braço direito, o General Zhang Yixing. Tão honrado e estimado quanto o Imperador, diziam-se que para cada atitude tomada por Yifan, o general tinha dado sua opinião e que muitas outras ideias partiam dele. Jongin achava louvável o fato líder possuir a decência para ouvir e seguir o que era melhor, e não o que seu ego dizia para fazer. Tais ações fizeram crescer o número de seus soldados, não só protegendo seus interesses, como conquistando muito mais poder. Era nesses soldados que Jongin estava pondo sua fé.

Suspirou pesado, pensando em seu próprio povo. Seu reino não era tão grande quanto o de Yifan, mas era tão próspero quanto. Jongin já podia sentir falta da brisa marítima que lhe acordava todas as manhãs, do som reconfortante das ondas na praia próxima de seu castelo; do sol que parecia brilhar mais intenso e deixava sua pele bronzeada mais estonteante. Se fechasse os olhos com força, conseguiria sentir a areia em seus pés depois de um dia cheio de afazeres e encontros com o conselho. Era assustador pensar que toda aquela paz estava em risco com os ataques vindos do Sul.

Os sulistas eram liderados por um ditador tirano, que preferia fechar os olhos para a ruína de seu povo se isso significasse que ele massacraria outros, roubaria suas riquezas, assediaria as mulheres e queimaria suas casas para larga-los a própria sorte. Jongin não podia permitir ver isso acontecendo com os seus. Há meses os rumores vinham ganhando mais peso, trazendo medo e preocupação para todo o reino e para seus pais. O povo do leste podia lutar, mas sua principal força estava na frota marítima, e não em soldados em Terra.

Precisavam de ajuda. Era necessário um aliado que não pudesse fugir de sua promessa e compromisso, caso a fúria sanguinária caísse sobre eles. A maneira mais rápida de consegui-los, assim como sua lealdade, era através de um casamento. A união entre os reinos Wu e Oh seria benéfico dos dois lados, era a melhor solução que tinham.

Apesar de ter aceitado todos os acordos e ter participado ativamente neles, Jongin não estava nem um pouco animado com essa situação. Seu olhar se desviou da estrada — onde pudera ver que a carruagem e sua escolta estavam mais perto das muralhas da cidade — , deixando-o cair sobre a sua marca de alma gêmea. Seu polegar acarinhou levemente o local em seu pulso, um ato que fazia sempre que estava com a mente turbulenta demais.

Os traços delicados da flor de lótus surgiram em seu pulso na manhã de seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Ao chegar à maioridade, todos recebiam a sua marca de alma gêmea. Essa era a maneira na qual os deuses encontraram de permitir que os homens encontrassem suas outras metades depois de terem sido separados.

Na infância, o príncipe amava ouvir as histórias ao lado de seu irmão mais novo, Sehun. As histórias de cavaleiros enfrentando monstros, salvando príncipes e princesas, viajando pelo mundo e, enfim, encontrando suas metades. Essa era a parte favorita dos dois príncipes. A maneira como os olhos de sua mãe brilhava ao narrar uma história estava gravada em sua memória. Seus pais eram almas gêmeas e, mesmo que seu eu de 6 anos não entendesse o significado disso ainda, ele podia sentir pelo carinho de sua mãe que era algo importante. Que todos deveriam buscar, muito mais do que qualquer poder ou riqueza.

Infelizmente, os deveres da realeza nem sempre estavam percorrendo a mesma estrada dos seus sonhos e vontades. Quando Jongin recebeu sua marca, tudo que mais desejava era encontrar o outro que tinha a mesma flor no pulso esquerdo. Ele sabia que seus pais lhe deixariam buscar essa pessoa e ficar junto dela, como eles estavam destinados a ser; mas o destino era mais cruel. Em seu vigésimo segundo aniversário, a ameaça de guerra era forte demais para ser negada, e um acordo de casamento foi enviado ao Imperador do Norte, Wu Yifan, que como todos sabiam, tinha a marca de uma chama na base de sua nuca.

Dóia em Jongin saber que os dois estariam se juntando em um casamento que não era o desejado. Dóia não poder mais procurar sua alma gêmea, nem vê-lo ao menos uma vez; falado ao menos uma vez; dançado, como amava fazer, pelo menos uma vez com ela.

Entretanto, mesmo com toda a dor, ele não faria de outra maneira. Se não fosse ele, seria Sehunnie, e Jongin jamais permitiria que o mais novo se casasse em seu lugar. Era seu dever como mais velho e seu dever como príncipe. Ele se casaria, garantiria a proteção ao seu povo e deixaria que seu irmão buscasse por sua real felicidade.

O barulho de seus pensamentos estavam competindo com os barulhos do comércio, fazendo com que não notasse a mudança de cenário. Deu um pulo de seu assento quando sentiu alguém tocar em seu ombro.

— Sou só eu, Nini — a voz graciosa, e também divertida, de Baekhyun atingiu seus ouvidos — Nós já chegamos.

— Já?

— Já. Achei que estivesse com pressa em chegar, Alteza — disse sorrindo ao ver o olhar arregalado de seu príncipe para as portas do palácio Wu.

— Claro que estava com pressa, é desconfortável estar nessa coisa por cinco dias seguidos — Bem, não foram cinco dias de viagem ininterruptos. Eles fizeram pausas calculadas e seguras em estabelecimentos, onde podiam dormir um pouco e permitir descanso aos homens. Baekhyun sabia disso, mas deixou pra lá, apenas apreciando a visão inocente do príncipe fazendo biquinho e encarando o jardim que se escondia dentro da fortaleza.

Baekhyun era o acompanhante de Jongin em sua nova jornada. Filho de um dos conselheiros reais, o Byun cresceu próximo aos dois príncipes e, sendo mais velho, era o responsável pela maioria das brincadeiras — e enrascadas — que se metiam quando crianças. Mesmo que o trio deixasse os empregados de cabelos em pé, Baekhyun sempre protegia os dois. Já adulto, isso não tinha mudado, de bom grado aceitou acompanhar Jongin em sua viagem e estabelecimento nas terras nortenhas, como seu conselheiro. No fundo, mesmo que as palavras nunca tenham sido proferidas, todos sabiam que ele não queria deixar seu amigo sozinho. Jongin agradecia por isso.

Quando a carruagem parou, ele alisou suas vestes nervosamente, puxando as mangas de seu  _ jeogori _ para esconder sua marca, não sem antes pressioná-la e desejar que isso lhe acalmasse. Ele já esteve no Norte antes, mas era muito novo e suas preocupações estavam em brincar de pique-esconde com o terceiro herdeiro do trono, Wu ZiTao. 

— Oh Jongin! Quanto tempo! — Mesmo que fizesse anos desde que pisou no palácio, foi capaz de reconhecer a voz do herdeiro mais novo lhe cumprimentando, sempre tão irreverente e pouco se importando com formalidades diante do príncipe. Bem, que mal faria afinal? Logo seriam cunhados de qualquer jeito.

— Vossa Majestade — Baekhyun falou sério, após uma reverência — Vejo que o tempo não lhe mudou em nada.

— Claro que não, meu senhor. Mas me parece que o tempo o mudou e muito. O cargo de conselheiro ainda lhe dará mais cabelos brancos antes do tempo… — ZiTao disse com uma preocupação fingida, dando leves batidas no queixo, arrancando um revirar de olhos do mais velho.

A interação dos dois tirou Jongin de seu pânico momentâneo, rindo dos dois que viviam — desde criança, vale ressaltar — se alfinetando. Deixando-o feliz que ainda existia um traço amigável em Tao, mesmo que as circunstâncias atuais fossem inconvenientes para ele e seu irmão mais velho. Os três se mantiveram numa conversa frívola, sem dar importância para seus arredores, quando algo chamou a atenção de Jongin.

A região de sua marca começou a incomodar. Ele já tinha sentido antes, quando ficava nervoso demais, mas agora estava muito mais forte. Podia sentir ela esquentar, suas terminações nervosas estavam tão agitadas que sua pele parecia vibrar. Juntou suas mãos para disfarçar, prendendo seu pulso esquerdo com a mão direita, e nesse momento, através de sua visão periférica, pode ver um homem se aproximando.

Por reflexo, deu um passo para trás de seu conselheiro, ato que despertou os outros dois para onde sua atenção estava concentrada. Quando seu olhar caiu sobre homem que vinha em sua direção, Jongin tremeu.

A reação se dava apenas pela beleza imensurável. O homem, de pele branca como as nuvens, possuía um caminhar forte, a mão direita apoiada no cabo de sua espada; olhos treinados e atentos, o queixo levemente erguido, mostrando sua confiança ao se movimentar. Seus cabelos pretos estavam presos, a tonalidade escura dos fios seguia às cores de sua vestimenta, totalmente preta. Sua expressão era séria, carregava os traços de um homem o qual você nunca gostaria de provocar. Ele parou a poucos metros deles, o vento trazendo seu perfume até Jongin. Ele cheirava exatamente como o mar.

— Sua Alteza Real, Conselheiro — falou se curvando, Jongin sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Sua aparência tão severa não condizia com sua voz tão acalentadora, tão receptiva — Me alegra saber que chegaram, sem intercorrências pelo caminho, espero?

— Fizemos uma viagem agradável, General. Obrigado, por sua preocupação — Baek respondeu, primeiro porque o general sequer tinha olhado para Jongin e, segundo porque o príncipe estava totalmente paralisado em seu lugar.

— Sei que devem estar cansados, sinto muito que Vossa Alteza esteja tomando o tempo de vocês — seu tom de repreensão saiu mais divertido do que esperado, e isso arrancou uma leve risada do Byun e um suspiro indignado do outro príncipe.

— Yah! Não estou tomando tempo de ninguém, General Zhang! Há muito não vejo meus amigos, e Jongin logo será da família, ele merece uma boa recepção! — ZiTao continuava a remoer quando, finalmente, o olhar do soldado cruzou com o de Jongin e o moreno sentiu suas pernas amolecerem.

De perto, o General Zhang possuía olhos mais bonitos ainda, o castanho escuro estava embebido pela luz solar, deixando-os ainda mais calorosos, infinitamente bonitos. Jongin se apoiou no ombro de Baekhyun para recuperar um pouco do equilíbrio, o guerreiro ainda estava com seus olhos presos no príncipe e ele já podia se sentir corar com a intensidade dele.

— Tenho certeza que suas intenções foram as melhores, meu príncipe — disse em tom baixo, desviando sua atenção ao mais novo ali — Mas acredito que a melhor recepção para Sua Alteza e seu Conselheiro, seja um bom banho e uma cama para descansar. Não é uma viagem simples.

— Bem, quando você fala assim… — Tao estava um pouco envergonhado com seus modos com os visitantes. Logo tratou de sinalizar para a gama de empregados dispostos por ali, em uma distância respeitável, para que se aproximassem, levassem os dois a seus aposentos e lhe preparassem um banho refrescante.

Contra a vontade de seu próprio corpo, Jongin começou a se afastar, ainda segurando em seu amigo. Baek ficou preocupado com a mudança repentina de humor do outro, mas Jongin apenas disse que se sentia com sono. Quando olhou para trás, pode ver os dois nortenhos falando entre si.

— Além do mais, seu irmão está procurando por você.

— Lu-ge? — ZiTao perguntou, recebendo um aceno positivo do outro homem — Que chatice! Aposto que ele quer me arrastar para mais uma de suas aulas de história! Por favor, me salve, gege! Diga que não me viu, que eu fugi! Por favor!!!

ZiTao implorava atrás do general, que seguia para a mesma direção de onde veio. Quando ele se virou de lado, bagunçou os cabelos do príncipe e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, dando vida a uma covinha tão profunda em sua bochecha que fez com que Jongin tropeçasse em seus próprios pés.

☙♛☙

Pelo restante da noite, os pensamentos de Jongin foram parar nos acontecimentos da tarde. Repassando tudo o que sentiu quando se encontrou com o General, e por mais que tentasse compreender porque reagiu de tal maneira na presença do outro homem, não achava uma resposta plausível para tal.

Talvez, não esperasse uma aparência tão angelical para um homem de nome tão conhecido nas batalhas mais sangrentas. Talvez, fosse o fato de unir em sua mente a imagem visual do soldado com todas as glorificações que escutou de aldeões sobre ele. Talvez tenha sido o olhar caloroso.

Balançou a cabeça fortemente. Não deveria estar pensando nele. Ele estava ali para se casar com o Imperador daquele soldado. Precisava daquele casamento para o bem de sua família e súditos. Tinha que se concentrar nisso, não no homem de covinhas mais fofas que já viu em sua vida.


	2. … Amei, mas não pude lhe ter.

☙♛☙

Os acordos do casamento já estavam bem estabelecidos antes da viagem de Jongin. Ele e seus pais sabiam que os boatos chegariam logo ao Sul e esperavam que isso aplacasse um pouco do avanço das tropas sulistas. Mas não podiam confiar que um rumor fosse o suficiente para manter o seu povo a salvo.

Por isso haviam acordado: no momento que o príncipe chegasse no palácio real, as tropas de Yifan se colocariam em marcha para o Leste. Uma maneira de mostrar a todos que o temido Imperador estava apoiando a família de seu novo marido, e ninguém tinha coragem de enfrentar o exército dele.

Norte e Leste aliados representava a junção da maior força terrestre com a maior força marítima do país. Mesmo que o ditador do Sul insistisse em uma luta, seu povo sem dúvidas o abandonaria, não havia perspectiva de vitória contra o Imperador Wu Yifan e seu futuro marido, Sua Alteza Real Príncipe Oh Jongin.

Contudo, o casamento ainda precisava acontecer e levou cerca de uma quinzena para a finalização dos preparativos. Não era um casamento desejado por nenhuma das partes, mas ainda assim era um casamento real, e como todo, teve a sua melhor preparação e cuidado na organização. Jongin opinava aqui e ali sobre alguns detalhes, deixando a maior parte do trabalho para seu amigo Baekhyun, que tomava a frente a tarefa sem qualquer reclamação a fazer; ele protegeria seu príncipe no que pudesse.

Os dias se passaram com a mesma velocidade de um bater de asas de um beija-flor.

Quando se deu por si, Jongin já encontrava-se sendo arrastado por alguns criados que lhe preparavam para seu grande dia. Sua pele tinha sido esfregada tantas vezes que cogitou a possibilidade dela cair de seus ossos, lhe acalmava um pouco saber que o Imperador estaria em uma situação semelhente a sua. Conhecendo Yifan, sabia que ele estaria tão aborrecido quanto ele.

No curto período de tempo que ficou no palácio, pode se encontrar com Yifan algumas vezes. Ele era um homem decente e, assim como o príncipe do Leste, estava se esforçando para que aquela união desse certo. Afinal, eles poderiam ser amigos. Jongin apreciava o esforço dele para ter certeza que estava tudo bem, perguntando diversas vezes sobre atualizações de sua família e querendo conhecer um pouco dele. Ainda assim, a mente de Jongin se dirigia a apenas  _ uma _ pessoa.

O príncipe não mais se encontrou com o general. Ele tentava disfarçar o bico em seus lábios quando encontrava o Imperador, mas não havia sombra de Yixing. Nem mesmo em seus encontros com Tao ou Luhan pode ter um vislumbre da figura do general, o que era  _ irritante _ . Se ele era tão próximo da família real, por que nunca estava pelos arredores? Mais irritante ainda, por que continuava a gastar seus pensamentos com ele? Estava para se casar com outro homem,  _ por Deus! _

Jongin estava assombrado pelo fantasma do sorriso e da covinha profunda que o outro possuía; os olhos calorosos ainda perturbam seu sono à noite. Uma pequena voz dentro de si dizia que tal atração não deveria surgir do nada, e que talvez o incômodo em sua marca no pulso fosse algo a mais. Porém, o príncipe se recusava a caminhar por essa trilha. A breve ideia era dolorosa demais.

Concentrou-se em seu casamento, nas falas que devia recitar durante a união e nos gestos e movimentos corretos. Sua mãe sem dúvidas estaria explodindo de orgulho com seu comportamento gracioso. Ele não pode ver as pessoas presentes na cerimônia, mas podia sentir-se sendo observado por alguém, ainda que não se atrevesse a desviar sua atenção.

Após a oficialização da união dos dois homens e reinos, o casal real se dirigiu para a festividade preparada em comemoração ao casamento. O salão estava enfeitado com as cores douradas de Jongin e vermelhas de Yifan, toda decoração das mesas e tapeçarias seguiram o exemplo. Era bonito, Jongin não podia negar, Baekhyun havia feito um trabalho incrível com o pouco tempo que tinha; mas nada daquilo conseguia deixá-lo feliz.

Depois de todas as felicitações, sentado ao lado direito de seu agora esposo, admirava os convidados dançarem. Isso trouxe um sorriso para si. Jongin sempre amou dançar, quando pequeno fugia de suas aulas de matemática para aprender a dançar junto com as outras crianças da corte.

— Você devia tirá-lo para dançar — a voz Yifan não passava de um sussurro, direcionada apenas para que o homem à sua esquerda ouvisse, rindo de lado quando Yixing fez uma careta para ele.

— Aprecio demais o Conselheiro de Sua Alteza, mas não creio que Taozi fique contente se eu convidá-lo para uma dança — o general respondeu em mesmo tom, trazendo um sorriso brincalhão no rosto de seu amigo.

— Anseio pelo dia que Tao deixará de ser um pirralho e vai encarar o que sente por Baekhyun. Mas não era sobre ele que estava falando — o olhar perdido que Yixing lhe direcionou o fez continuar — Jongin.

— Está louco?! O que acha que dirão quando me verem dançar com ele?!

— Ora, vamos Yixing! Todos sabem que sou um péssimo dançarino. Vamos, vamos, ele parece querer dançar e eu sei o quanto você também gosta!

Yixing estava lutando para entender o que Yifan estava fazendo. Desde o seu encontro com o príncipe, Yixing havia mencionado sobre o desconforto em sua marca a Yifan.

Yifan era mais do que seu soberano, sendo seu melhor amigo e confidente. Ele não escondeu o fato de ter se sentido atraído por Jongin e que por esse motivo evitou estar perto do palácio. O Imperador parecia ter aceitado bem suas palavras, mas exigiu que seu general de maior prestígio estivesse na cerimônia e celebração de seu casamento. Contudo, desde o dia que confessou se sentir estranho perto do príncipe, Yifan continuava a mencioná-lo mais e mais, contando algo que descobriu sobre ele, elogiando algum ato ou aparência e parecia sempre muito ansioso por uma resposta de Yixing.

— Pare de pensar tanto. Chame-o para dançar e entenderá. Vamos, não me faça dizer que é uma ordem — Yixing era muito bom em ler as pessoas, mas não conseguia decifrar o que existia por trás das palavras de seu amigo. Revirou os olhos e levemente se pôs de pé.

A cada passo que dava para se aproximar de Jongin, podia sentir seu estômago ficando mais pesado em expectativa. Apenas olhando para o perfil do príncipe sentia seu coração querendo pular as batidas corretas, com tanta força que jurava poder ouvir sua corrida desenfreada por cima da música que envolvia o salão.

Ao se aproximar totalmente, a cabeça do príncipe se virou tão rapidamente em sua direção que ele sabia, ficaria dolorida pelo ato. Quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente, Yixing se esqueceu de como respirar. A beleza descomunal de Jongin estava realçada com o uso da maquiagem, os adornos bonitos ao redor de seus olhos, destacando-os ainda mais. Seus lábios estavam mais rosados do que no dia em que se encontraram, e de certa maneira pareciam ainda maiores e mais convidativos a um beijo.

— Vossa Majestade, posso ter esta dança? — Yixing disse com uma reverência, rezando para que sua voz não tivesse denunciado o seu nervosismo. Sua mão direita foi esticada em direção a Jongin, enquanto sua esquerda estava atrás de si, fechada em punho forte, para tentar aliviar o tremor delas.

Jongin se sentia tão nervoso quanto Yixing. Sua respiração estava descompassada pelo simples fato de olhar para o general; não sabia se teria forças em seus pernas para aceitar um pedido como aquele. Olhou de relance para Yifan, mas este parecia ignorar os dois, entretido em uma conversa com seus irmãos.

Mesmo receoso, Jongin esticou sua mão para pegar a de Yixing, ele não recusaria o convite do homem mais bem estimado por seu marido — ainda mais sabendo que muitos olhares curiosos já estavam caindo em sua direção. Respirou fundo e permitiu que o contato finalmente acontecesse. 

O choque elétrico que percorreu por todo seu braço quase o fez puxar a mão de volta; mas o general já tinha sobre ela um aperto firme, içando sem qualquer esforço o corpo do príncipe de seu assento e conduzindo-os com passos largos até o centro do salão.

Não era difícil acompanhar os movimentos. Mesmo que não fosse a dança de sua região, Jongin conhecia muito bem o ritmo e os passos porque poderia ser útil em uma visita diplomática a algum local, assim como amava dançar e conhecer a maneira de dançar de cada canto do país. Para sua tristeza, a presença do general estava deixando-o um tanto desconcertado, e mesmo conhecendo tudo, sua mente parecia em branco quando assistia o homem à sua frente se movimentar. 

Era uma dança rápida, acompanhada de uma música alegre. Seu companheiro executava alguns passos e Jongin complementava-os. Todas as pessoas em sincronia e girando pelo salão de baile em conjunto. Por alguns minutos, Jongin se esqueceu de que era um príncipe. Ali ele era apenas Nini, o garoto com sorrisos fáceis e cheio de energia, que sentia na dança seu corpo livre das amarras e responsabilidades de ser líder de um povo.

Seu sorriso se ampliou quando notou que Yixing estava em um estado de euforia tão grande quanto o seu. Se ele tinha achado o sorriso do general bonito, agora acreditava que tinha sido esculpido pelas mãos de um artista. Seus olhos se tornavam menores quando ele sorria e,  _ Deus! _ , ele não tinha apenas uma, mas  _ duas _ covinhas tão profundas em suas bochechas que tornavam sua aparência quase irreal.

Não parecia certo que um homem semelhante a um anjo, fosse alguém capaz de inspirar tanto medo no campo de batalha. Não somente com sua força, como também com sua estratégia sem igual, que lhe garantiu mais vitórias do que qualquer outro poderia prever.

Apesar da dualidade que Jongin encontrava no outro, ainda haviam ali traços de um guerreiro que não podiam ser negados. Como a fluidez ao se movimentar, mostrando os anos de treino com uma espada; a estabilidade e força que suas pernas se moviam e sustentavam seu peso; a maneira que seus pés pareciam flutuar pelo chão. 

Jongin estava encantado.

Quando a música terminou, a dança em grupo findou-se em uma onda de aplausos; mas o silêncio não permaneceu por muito tempo, desta vez, os acordes mais calmos ecoaram pelo local, sinalizando agora uma dança entre casais. Muitos se aproximaram de seus parceiros, alguns se afastaram e outros se encaminharam para o centro do salão. Jongin se sentiu meio perdido, não sabia se devia agradecer ou apenas se afastar.

Seus olhos navegaram pelos pares que vagarosamente se uniam. Distraído, se assustou levemente quando sentiu uma mão em sua cintura, não puxando, apenas apoiando a mão ali e outra indo em direção a sua mão esquerda. Ele não precisava olhar para cima para saber que era Yixing. Seu corpo voltara a reagir com tremores na presença dele, sua marca de alma gêmea praticamente vibrando com a mão dele tão próxima a ela.

Hesitante, apoiou sua destra no ombro do general, movendo seu olhar das vestes negras e sofisticadas dele para encarar seu parceiro. Engoliu em seco quando notou que o dono de orbes negras e profundas já lhe encarava muito antes de levantar seu rosto.

Ambos sentiram o mundo parar. Não existia mais dança, mesmo que eles ainda estivessem se mexendo. Não existia mais música, mesmo que ainda ouvissem as notas de uma história de amor sendo tocada. Não existia mais convidados, mesmo que estivessem rodeados deles.

Não existia mais casamento, mesmo que Yifan estivesse observando-os com muito cuidado.

Yixing estava estupefato com o fato de ter um homem tão bonito como Jongin em seus braços. As curvas de seu corpo pareciam ser feitas para dança, sua timidez o tornava mais cativante e sua pele bronzeada lhe deixavam mais lindo do que devia. Lhe fazia desejar mais do que podia, e existia algo em seus olhos que Yixing não podia desviar a atenção.

Jongin parecia como  _ casa _ . O calor de seus braços, de seu sorriso e seus olhos. Sua marca estivera lhe incomodando durante toda o dia, a dor piorara durante a cerimônia de casamento. Agora, olhando para os olhos de Jongin, Yixing sentiu que havia encontrado o lugar ao qual pertencia.

Sua marca não mais dóia.

Jongin sentiu sua cabeça pesando levemente com a realização. A voz de sua mãe ecoando no fundo de sua mente, lhe dizendo como se sentiu na primeira vez que se encontrou com seu pai. Os tremores, a falta de ar, o coração acelerado… a dor na marca e depois o alívio quando teve o primeiro toque de seu destinado.

_ Seu destinado. _

Seus olhos tremeluziram, enchendo-se de água ao finalmente notar quem era Yixing e porque se sentia tão abalado em sua presença. Aquele homem, dançando consigo ao som de uma serenata, com cabelos negros como a noite, soltos, quase cobrindo seus lindos olhos; aquele homem que segurava-o em seus braços como se estivesse segurando uma Jade mais preciosa.  _ Ele _ . Sua alma gêmea. Seu Yixing.

Aquele que  _ deveria _ ser seu.

Como podiam os deuses serem tão cruéis? Jongin tinha se conformado com o fato de que nunca poderia sair em busca de sua alma gêmea. Que seu dever como príncipe o obrigaria a este destino, o qual ele enfrentaria com a cabeça erguida. Como ousavam as forças do destino lhe trazer um casamento com um homem que não estava  _ destinado _ a ser seu e, ao mesmo, tempo colocar em seu caminho sua alma gêmea?

Procurou coragem para proferir algo, mas não encontrou forças. O sorriso triste que Yixing lhe direcionava, mostrava que ele estava pensando o mesmo. Que ele também sentia o mesmo. Jongin sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, mas o aperto de Yixing ao redor de si o impediu de cair. O ato apenas fez com que ficassem ainda mais próximos na dança, o rosto do príncipe estava muito perto da curva do pescoço sensível do general.

Por cima do ombro de Yixing, Jongin conseguiu ver a figura alta e bonita de Yifan lhe encarando. Não teve tempo de sentir medo da reação de seu marido ao vê-lo tão próximo de um subordinado seu. O sorriso de Yifan espelhava um sentimento de pena, como se ele soubesse qual situação estavam enfrentando.

De fato  _ sabia _ . Yifan já havia visto a marca de Yixing inúmeras vezes. Quando crianças, costumavam desenhar em suas peles as marcas um do outro e encenavam encontrar suas almas gêmeas quando as resgatavam dos monstros e dos perigos sobrenaturais. Quando Jongin chegou, em alguns de seus encontros teve o vislumbre da marca em seu pulso esquerdo. Tendo a confirmação de que se tratava de uma flor de lótus correspondente a de seu amigo, durante seus encontros semanais, quando segurou nas mãos dele e virou seu pulso propositalmente.

Ele sabia que seu melhor amigo e esposo eram alma gêmeas, e seu coração estava tão triste quanto o deles. Não era justo que o destino do príncipe do Leste estivesse amarrado a ele. Yifan ainda tinha a liberdade de encontrar sua alma gêmea, podendo se casar quantas vezes quisesse. Mas Jongin? Ele estaria preso a ele, sabendo que seu amor estava ao alcance de uma mão que nunca poderia ser estendida.

Assim que os últimos acordes foram dedilhados, Yixing se afastou de Jongin com o coração pesado. Já estava difícil ignorar as sensações que o príncipe provocava em si, saber que ele era sua alma gêmea apenas piorou tudo. No fundo de sua mente uma voz gritava para pegar Jongin nos braços e fugir dali.

Contrariando suas vontades, o general deixou o príncipe de volta em seu assento, ao lado de seu  _ marido  _ e saiu do salão.

A flor de lótus branca nas costas de suas vestes zombando de si.

☙♛☙

O restante da festa passou como um borrão para Jongin. Não conseguiu pensar em mais nada a não ser em sua alma gêmea. Seus pés queriam correr até Yixing, no entanto encontrava-se seguindo Wu Yifan, seu  _ esposo _ , em direção ao seus aposentos onde deveriam consumar o casamento.

Sua mente estava tão nublada que não reparou que Yifan não tomava o caminho para os aposentos reais, pegando o corredor a sua direita que dava para outra câmara, próxima a sua, a de seu homem de maior confiança. O príncipe apenas notou o comportamento estranho quando o Imperador bateu na porta do aposento.

_ “Porque ele está batendo? Esse palácio é dele, tem o direito de entrar e sair de onde quiser sem permissão!”, _ era o que se passava na mente de Jongin. Pensamento esse que foi apagado quando o pânico se instalou dentro de si. A pessoa que abriu a porta após o chamado de Yifan não era outro senão Yixing. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram por cima do ombro do Wu, Jongin sentiu o mesmo conforto de antes, quando estavam dançando, mas algo em sua mente dizia que aquilo não estava certo. O Imperador estava bravo? Ele iria fazer algo contra os dois?

Seus medos eram refletidos no general. Yixing estava em seu quarto já imaginando como pediria ao seu amigo de infância e Imperador, para deixá-lo ir embora. Ele faria de tudo por Yifan, mas não suportaria ver sua alma gêmea tão perto e tão longe. O medo de ambos foram calados com as palavras do mais alto.

— Uma noite — a voz profunda e bonita do Imperador soou pelo corredor, triste enquanto pronunciava suas palavras — Sinto muito por não ter lhe contado antes, Xing, mas como eu podia contar ao meu melhor amigo que estava me casando com sua alma gêmea? 

“Me desculpe, Sua Alteza, que seu destino esteja preso a mim e nada possa fazer para contrariar essa situação. Nós dois sabemos o quanto essa união é necessária para garantir a segurança de seu povo e também do meu. Não é justo, nada disso é justo com nenhum dos dois. Sinto muito que tudo que posso oferecer a vocês dois é uma noite. Não podemos correr riscos, embora haja paz agora nunca sabemos quando ela será perturbada.” Yifan finalizou olhando para as duas almas gêmeas, ambos com lágrimas nos olhos por sua atitude. Estava dando a seu amigo uma oportunidade de despedida, e a seu esposo uma oportunidade de amar o homem que seu coração sempre desejaria.

Por uma noite, amaram-se e prometeram que ainda se amariam, mesmo à milhas e milhas de distância.

Por uma noite, Yixing e Jongin se entregaram um ao outro, de corpo e alma.

☙♛☙

O General Zhang Yixing partiu no dia seguinte. Estabeleceu-se no Leste com o restante das tropas de Yifan, protegendo o povo de seu amado.

Sua Alteza Real, o Príncipe Oh Jongin teve uma boa vida ao lado de seu esposo, o Imperador Wu Yifan. O amor e a amizade fora construído entre os dois, garantiram-lhes uma vida tranquila e próspera. A chegada de seus filhos fora uma das maiores alegrias de suas vidas.

Yifan encontrou sua alma gêmea. Um doce rapaz vindo do Oeste. Park Chanyeol possuía a mesma marca na base da nuca, logo fora trazido para o palácio e tornara-se um dos esposos do Imperador, onde, para surpresa de muitos, criou uma linda amizade com o príncipe.

Jongin e Yixing nunca mais se encontraram; mas nunca esqueceram-se um do outro. Tendo apenas a marca da flor de lótus para tranquilizar seus corações feridos.

Até o fim de suas vidas, tudo o que puderam fazer fora rezar pelo dia em que se encontrariam novamente e teriam muito mais tempo um com o outro.

Muito mais que uma noite. Muito mais que uma dança.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então... chegamos ao final do segundo capítulo e com ele temos encerramos o ciclo do "passado". Como eu disse, temos duas linhas temporais onde Yixing e Jongin se encontraram, infelizmente no passado eles não puderem ficar juntos. Mas o que será que o futuro reservou para eles?....
> 
> Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!! ^^


End file.
